In the field of escalators or moving sidewalks, an emergency stop is required so as to secure the safety of personnel when abnormal operation occurs. Such an emergency stop is usually accomplished by the pedestrian or the associated elevator operator pressing the emergency button.
In the prior art, the emergency button is usually mounted on the elevator cover at the entrance or exit of the escalator or moving sidewalk. In order to facilitate the rapid and accurate detection of the emergency button by the pedestrian in the emergency situation, there is usually a prompt mark in its vicinity. However, since the size of the emergency button is usually small and the pedestrian is unfamiliar with the construction of the elevator, this creates that the emergency button can not be located quickly and accurately in an emergency situation.
In the prior art, the emergency button is also usually mounted on the elevator cover near the pedestrian pedal. Since such a location where the emergency button is positioned is difficult to arrest pedestrian attention, there is also the risk that the emergency button can not be quickly and accurately located in an emergency situation. In addition, in an emergency situation, pedestrians must bend over or squat to get in touch with the emergency button. This increases the possibility that pedestrians will be at risk due to an emergency stop of the elevator.